Sweet feelings
by PyraPyro
Summary: OMG! IT'S ACTUALLY BEING REWRITTEN! cry cry sob Yes the original person that came up with the idea is rewriting and finishing it! Look out for more updates soon! LNVS and all that fun stuff! Story discrip in chapter one.
1. Living in Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. It is the possession of Capcom. I also do not own the character Flame. She is the property of Flame O'Riley, Beautiful Fighters inc., and Realms. They should all be thankful we don't own them XD

A/N: Before DMC1, and just after DMC3. Also, if anything hints at yaoi it wasn't meant to. Although I enjoy reading it, writing it is another story .

Storyline: This story is about Vergil after he loses to Mundus. It's set only a few hours after he fell down the big cliff thingy in DMC3, and about half a year before Dante goes to Mallet. Vergil might have finally found love in his cold life, but will he be able to hold onto it? Help it grow? Or will he forget to water it, leave it out in the sun to long, until it's nothing but dust. (although anyone that has played DMC1 knows whats going to happen basically...) And finally, will Vergil come to terms with his feelings (NON-YAOI) for his brother and family? All this and more in Sweet feelings! D

Vergil stood in the Victorian room, trapped inside like a rodent in a cage. Even though he had the entire of Mallet Island to roam, he would rather be inside his room than interact with the lower demons around him. He was furious that he lost the Mundus. And even more furious that he had been toyed with during the battle. Then to add even more insult, Mundus attempted to molest him. Taunting him while he was nearly broken on the floor. Even saying his father gave into him.

"Such a handsome face. You look just like your father. I wonder if you taste like him..." Mundus's words and ears still rang inside his ears painfully. His touches still making his skin crawl, ready to leap off and cleanse in acid.

"That sick bastard. How dare he say such things about my father!" Vergil growled to himself and punched the wall. The water stained wallpaper tore as he broke through to the foundation. It quickly reversed the damage, only making him more frustrated. The only thing that brought him any sort of comfort was his father's old clothes. He dressed in them to show the respect he had for his memory. He stared out the window of the double doors that separated him from the 'animals' that were roaming in the garden. Rain beat down softly on the clear glass, barely making a patter. The rain made the lower glass demon's skin burn, bringing a small grin to his face. He sighed and pressed his cheek against the cold glass. It felt warm against his cold skin. He closed his eyes with another sigh, then opened them a frowned. He caught a glimpse of his reflection again. He pushed himself away from the doors and walked towards the bed.

"What have I become? I'm even worse off than where I started." he said to himself as he turned back to the window. His face was pale like ash, lightened only by the blue tinted lines that ran down his face. Like cracks that were all over the walls of the castle. But his eyes were what angered him the most. They glowed a bright, almost violet color. He used to see part of his soul when he would occasionally look in a mirror. But now all he saw was emptiness. "I may be a full demon now, but at what cost?" he growled quietly to himself. "I'm weaker, I'm trapped, I'm a fool!" he yelled throwing a chair at a large full length mirror next to the door.

"Why do you have me here!? Do you want me to stare at myself all day until I'm nothing but hate? Well too late! There was nothing else before I came here!" he yelled at the ceiling. Not joy, happiness, pleasure, and certainly not love. He never really felt anything. If he did, he began to suppress it. The finally step was when he came here, to the underworld. He pushed his brother away, along with everything else. If Mundus was trying to drive him insane, he was succeeding. He turned into his new demon form, Nelo Angelo, and started throwing around the furniture. He had to break something permanently before he started tearing himself apart.

-----

"Come on now, don't you wanna let me go?" a female purred softly to the demon general Phantom. All of his eyes watched her as she trailed her fingertips softly against his stone body. The feather like touch made the lava holding him together rush to his head, and other limbs. She batted her eyes softly once or twice, before moving back to his face. "I'm sure there is something I could do to...persuade you to let me go?" a smirk formed across her ruby red lips. She cocked her hip to the side, and placed her hand on it. She slowly let it slide down the slick black leather of her miniskirt, stopping at her thigh.

"Bah! Pathetic woman, do you really think I am stupid enough to fall for your tricks?" Phantom laughed, ignoring the stiffening of his lower appendage. "I've been around long enough, and had enough women to know all your tricks!" he huffed a bit of lava in her face as he laughed more. She grunted softly and turned her head to the side. Her long black hair swayed and stuck to her a face. She was beginning to sweat from the heat of the lava. And nothing else. It was true she was tricking him, because she wouldn't be caught dead underneath him willingly. But she had to act, even if it meant having to touch him again.

"I promise I'm not lying." she whispered softly as she unzipped her worn leather jacket. Beneath it revealed a tight button up crimson shirt. Buttons almost bursting as they barely covered her cleavage. "How about you show me your general form. I promise I'll be good...or naughty. Which ever you like best." she said licking her lips slowly. She despised spiders, and demon spiders even more. At least if he looked a little more human she would be able to keep her act up a little longer.

Phantom chuckled and took a few steps back. The lava started to drain from his body, and his stone casing formed into a much smaller figure. Soon he was in his full human form. Or as human as he could get. He still had those eight lifeless doll eyes that stretched up to his bald head. The only hair on it was a thin red ponytail in the middle, along with two small horns at the front. Two pairs of arms came from his torso, draped in a dark red velvet fabric. His clothes were medieval knight like, with stone like shoulder padding.

"Be a good little girl and go to the bed." he said walking towards her. He grabbed her chin roughly and turned her head to the side. "Take everything but your under garments off on the way." he whispered into her ear. She nodded and started to pull away from his grasp when he licked her cheek. It took all of her willpower to keep from throwing up on the floor. He grinned and chuckled as he let her go.

"Put up a fight too when I get there. Adds more warmth, and I like to play rough." he teased her as she walked to the bed, and he began to remove his clothing.

Her face twitched as she dug into her jacket, pretending to pull it off. When she heard the first piece of clothing hit the floor, she whipped around a pulled out a .45 handgun. She squeezed of the entire clip before picking up her sword that she dropped earlier. The dazed demon general tried to compose himself and attack, but her sword was faster than him. The blade whistled softly as it tore through his flesh, and his left arms fell to the floor. Lava poured from his body and he fall down on one knee.

"I have a much better idea." she forced her words out, anger floating on every letter. "How about..." she sliced off his other arms, having him scream in agony. "You turn back into your spider form..." she sliced off the leg he was kneeling on and made him fall to the floor. "And stick your tail up your ass!" she growled and sliced his head off, sending it flying across the room.

"By the time you regenerate, I'll be long gone." she spit on the melting body and stepped on it on her way out. "If you know what's good for ya, you'll stay in hell." she halfway zipped her jacket back up and left the room. "Let's see who else wants to play." she smirked and holstered her sword at her side.


	2. Well why don't you fuck me?

-1"Come at get me you ugly mother fuckers!" yelled the woman. Large puppets were coming at her and throwing blades. She pulled out a gun and began blasting them away till they were nothing but pieces of clothe and wood. The woman smirked and holstered her gun. She continued up a long flight of curving stairs and stopped at a door. "Lets see what else they have for me." she said kicking open the door.

Vergil was sitting in the room. Every time he destroyed something, it just came back. He was in more of a hell than he realized. He got up and walked to the mirror.

"I need to at least shed some blood." he said walking through the mirror and into the demon world. As his back went through, the doors of the room burst open.

"Trick or treat fuck-heads!" said the woman as she entered the room. She was disappointed to find it empty. "Great, I come all this way and get nothing!" she grumbled and sat down on a chair in the room. "Just a big ol' empty room, where I thought I sensed some immense power! Just fucking great." she threw a dagger at the wall to make herself feel better. "Last time I trust a hobo to tell me where demons are…"

Vergil turned around. He heard a loud crash from the room. He could see a female enter. He walked closer, and gazed at her. He frowned when he heard all the fowl language spewing like acid from her mouth. He looked almost disgusted when he saw the way she was dressed.

"What a fowl little creature. And she expects me to fight with her?" he laughed. He stood touching the mirror, so she could see his reflection. He could at least rid the world of fowl mouthed little slut like her.

The female leaned back in the chair. She looked over at the mirror and jumped out of her chair. Instead of her reflection, there was a man dressed in purple copied all of her actions. She stood up, and he stood up. She walked over to the mirror and stared at the man. She stepped back when she saw a wicked grin go across the man's face.

Vergil watched her, mimicked her every move. He would toy with her for a while, then bleed her slowly. He grinned when she came up close to the mirror. He couldn't help it. She showed some bravery by stepping so close to the unknown. He began to walk forward through the mirror. She fell backwards and looked up at him will sheer terror. She wasn't expecting that kind of power. He stood tall above her. Nearly seven feet.

"So, you want to die?" Vergil asked reaching for his Yamato. When he did, he turned into his devil form Nelo Angelo once more. "Tell me your name, so I can carve it on your body before I kill you." he said with a wicked laugh.

"My name, is Flame O'Riley. And I'm the daughter of the living shadow." she said standing up and pulling out her sword. "And it's you who will die here devil!" she ran at him yelling and brought his sword down on him. Vergil just laughed deeply and brought his sword to block hers easily.

"Is that the best you've got? And here I thought you were something great! But your just a pathetic, fowl mouthed, smutty, daddies girl." he laughed and beat her to the side. Her back crashed through the canopy of the bed, and into the wall. She fell hard on the bed and coughed up blood. She got her gun out and began to shoot at him. He just laughed more and used his sword as a shield.

"You further disgrace yourself with using a gun." he shook his dead. "The world would be better off without something like you here." he said walking towards her with his sword pointed at her throat.

"You wanna see a slut? Here's your fucking slut!" she yelled before she vanished in a flash of fire. Vergil stayed on his guard. He didn't know was to expect from this woman.

"Why don't you fuck this!" she yelled before reappearing in front of him. She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. She moved them back and forth, digging the blades of her daggers into his armor.

"That's it? I'm in armor you stupid girl!" he said grabbing her by the throat and squeezing it. She just smirked and thrust her hips into his. The blades of her daggers stabbed through, and got very close to a tender area. He yelled out and threw her off of him. He turned back to his human form and healed himself.

"That is not an area you stab a man!" he yelled pulling out Yamato and running her through. She fell backwards on the bed, bleeding heavily.


	3. Horny bird

"Flame, wake up. It's not time to die yet." whispered a voice inside of Flame's ear.

"I don't want to wake up anymore. I want to be free." she told the voice.

"Then wake up. Set this devil free, and you shall be free as well. But you must rise." the voice yelled in her ears.

"It's going to take more than that...to take me down." Flame said rising up from the bed. She was pushing the sword deeper into her chest. A smile spread across her face as blood poured out. "I'm not going to let you keep me from my destiny." the blood on the sword began to sizzle. Vergil started to pull it back, but it was stuck inside one of her vertebra. He growled and yanked the sword out of her. Flame gasped as she felt her spinal cord sever. It quickly repaired itself though. She stood up and wiped the blood from her mouth, throwing it across the room from her fingertips. The blood landed on the floor and started to burn a hole in it.

"Hmm. Seems like I did underestimate you to quickly. But not by much." Vergil said wiping the blood from his sword. He stabbed her again through the stomach, and then sliced up almost cutting her in half before he pulled it out again. Flame started gasping for air as she fell onto the floor. She let her blood pour out, making a hole under her.

"I'll have to find other means for taking care of you. But I'll be back." she winked at him before falling through the floor and down to a water soaked floor.

"I'll sadly be waiting." rather than going after her to finish her, Vergil walked back through the mirror. He wondered if she ran into any of the other devils that resided her in the mansion. "Wait, what am I even doing?" he chuckled to himself and threw every thought of her out of his mind.

"Hey listens boys, or girls...I don't want to fight you guys. How about you just let me go and eat one of the other demons walking around?" Flame said trying to reason with flies larger than her that surrounded the area. "I don't even taste good." she smiled and put her arms in the air. She dropped them when one spewed acid maggots at her, but ended up hitting the wall next to her. "...Sayonara!" she said running towards a door with a hole in it meant for a key. "Fuck the key!" she yelled kicking the door down and running in. She covered her nose the further she got. It smelled as if she was in a sewer. It looked like she was in a sewer. She ignored it and continued to run. She finally found a door and ran through it.

"Well well, who comes to disturb my rest?" said a man's voice. A man with short bangs, but a long ponytail wrapped in a tight bandage stood up. He wore classes and had a peculiar marking on his forehead. He dressed in long gold and red robes.

"Has a little mouse come to eaten by a griffon?" he asked pulling his glasses down and looking Flame over. "Not the best dressed, but not bad looking." Griffon walked around her, tracing a finger along her spine. "What's this? Just repaired? You must have been in a fight." he put his hands around her waist and felt it. "It should take a while to break you." he whispered in her ear. Flame just kept her eyes closed and tried to ignore him touching her. However, it was hard. He was very gentle to be a devil, and very handsome.

"Wh-what makes you think I'm looking for such activities?" she asked breathlessly. His hands feeling her was driving her over the edge. It was bad enough her sexual desires grew when she was fighting. But then to have a man touching her anywhere right after they almost peeked, it was enough to make her lose it.

"I heard about you from Phantom. Seems you didn't want him. However, I don't blame you. He has many slaves at his disposal. But I prefer something else." he whispered against her neck. His breath creeping down her body. "It's been so long since I've had something like you." he said pressing his body close to her and breathing along her neck. He could practically smell her sexual energy coming out of her.

"And what would I be?" she asked almost shuddering from delight. She had to keep herself on guard. He could be getting his revenge for what she did to Phantom.

"A virgin...a sweet," he pulled his body closer to him "hot," he moved one hand between her breast and squeezed "virgin." he let his tongue slide down the side of her neck. Her eyes grew wide. She fought to keep her body under control. She had to think of what he was doing as attempted rape since she really didn't want to have sex.

"And to top it all off, your part angel. But not some goody light angel." he spun her around to where the faced front to front. He picked her up and inhaled her sent deeply. "You've got a spark of fire in you. And some darkness. The fun I'll have with you." he said throwing her to the ground harshly. "I haven't had a virgin in so long. All I can say is, this is going to hurt a lot." he fell to his knees in front of her and pulled her by the ankles to him. He held her ankles as high as they would go while keeping her on the ground, and spread them wide. Flame looked up in terror and screamed. She knew it was rape now.

"Stop! Get the fuck off me you fucking pervert!" she yelled struggling to break out of his grasp. Her sexual energy was now replaced by fear. She had fought to keep herself pure in the past, and she wasn't going to stop now.

"The more you struggle the more it's going to hurt." he said as he pushed his hips foreword. He pressed right against the opening of her skirt, and began to move his piece forward. "You're not as hot as you were, but you're still warm." he sniffed the air. "I can smell the sweet juices begging to be released." he leaned his head down and forcefully kissed her on the lips. "I'll release your little body." he grinned and rammed his hips into hers.

She smirked. She closed her legs together at the knees, and trapped his piece between the many daggers strapped to her thighs. He let out a blood-curdling yell. He pulled away from her.

"You bitch! I'll make you pay for that!" he yelled gathering red lightning in the palm of his hands.

"You should always have enough brains to check a demon hunter for weapons. Now why don't you go fuck this!" she yelled throwing holy water in his face. He yelled more and fell backwards. He was yelling in agony on the ground and rolling around. Not only had his piece been almost cut to ribbons by her daggers, but also now, he was blinded by holy water.

"I'll make you pay! I swear it!" he got up and turned into his devil bird form.

"Do you really wanna attack me now." she asked opening her jacket to show bottles among bottles of holy water. Griffon cawed and flew off. Flame could not help but flip him off as he flew away. "Fucking pervert." she said walking off.

"Vergil...I want you to personally take care of her. Nightmare may be a biological weapon, but if she latches her claws or daggers into him while he is in his human form, he will not stand a chance. And after you beat her half dead, bring her back to me. I want to see what makes all but one of my top devils try and stick themselves inside of her." Mundus commanded Vergil. Vergil just nodded and left the statue of a supposed angel where Mundus lie in wait.

"So, I was half wrong. She's not a slut in a sense. But she still has a fowl mouth." Vergil told himself.


	4. Dream to Nightmare

Flame had made her way back into the mansion after a long battle with giant armor wearing lizards. She lost her jacket in the fight, and her shirt was badly ripped. Her shirt was a deep scarlet red, almost hiding her blood. She walked into the room where she had first encountered Phantom, knowing he wouldn't be back for a second round. She walked over to the bed and laid down on it panting.

"I'm getting tired of all these demons. I need a break." she said closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. Just stay a while longer. We don't have to." said a male's voice inside of her dream.

"I'm sorry I just...I just don't want to right now." Flame told the voice. "But if you really want to, I can let you." she began to open her shirt slowly, crying.

"I don't want to force it on you." the voice showed its form. Vergil was leaning in to gently touch her face and kiss her.

"Mmm. You're touch...so soft." Flame muttered in her sleep. A hand was creeping up her leg gently. The skin of the hand was white and had red markings all over it. The arm was wrapped in tight leather belts. The hand gently traced every piece of her fish-net stockings. A voice wheezed, and Flame jumped up realizing it wasn't in her dream. When she looked off of the bed, she saw a silver haired teenager stood with his hand still stuck out, trying to feel her leg. He had a black metal band around his eyes preventing him from seeing. His right arm and side was covered in a black goop and small skulls. He had a black tube coming from his chest, going to his mouth as a breathing mask, and another coming from his stomach, and going around his back to his neck. His chest was covered in red markings, like spells. He wore tight leather pants and many belts.

"Uh listen, it's not that your not cute and all (not that I can really tell), but the last guys that tried to bang me ended up in a lot of pain. So it might be best for you to leave. And never touch a woman while she is sleeping ever ever again." Flame said scooting to the very back of the bed. Nightmare ignored her words and climbed onto the bed. He threw his right hand out and covered her legs in thick black liquid. He wheezed as he made his way closer to her. She tried to struggle out of the goop, but it wasn't any use.

"Please...leave me alone." she begged crying. She knew she had no chance getting any from this devil. Nightmare stopped and leaned his head close to her. He rubbed his cheek against hers and wheezed again. All he really wanted was to feel living flesh. Flame patted him on and the head. He was like a little boy wanting a mother.

"Gaaaaaar! Go get nightmare! Hurry! I don't want him falling pray to that little bitch as well!" Mundus yelled at his demon servants. The all ran as quickly as possible from Mundus, not wanting to feel his wrath.

"How about you give mama a kiss..." she said ripping Nightmare's mask from his mouth. He wheezed and coughed, before falling limp on top of her. The goop around her legs soon disappeared. "Sorry I had to do that." she said slipping out from under him. She jumped off the bed and ran to the door. When she opened it, she saw a hoard of demons waiting for her. She was about to run away, and a pair of hands grabbed her from behind and pulled her backwards. She screamed and kicked. She was soon pulled into a pool of water, and beaten unconscious with a sword hilt.


	5. Bitter pain

"Where am I?" Flame asked herself opening her eyes. She lifted her head, and felt the tip of a sword against her neck. She smiled and laid her head back down. "Ya know, you didn't have to knock me out to get me into bed. With a cute face like your's, I'd come back willingly."

"Quiet. I brought you back here to finish you." Vergil said pulling his sword from her throat. "I noticed something, when you were scared. I heard a heart beat. Three of them. I just stabbed you in one though." he grabbed her by her shirt, and pulled her up onto his sword. It stabbed through her stomach, making her cough blood in his face. "One down, two to go." he said with an evil smile on his face.

"Please, don't. I'll leave, and won't come back. I'll do anything." she said in a pleading voice. She was just putting him on. She knew he would never find all three of her hearts. And even if he did, she could still live long enough to stab him between the legs again and pull the swords out.

"How about, you shut that pretty little mouth of yours." he whispered reaching between her legs. "These blades...very dangerous to have them in such a tender area!" he yelled ripping one of the straps from her legs and pulling out one of the many daggers. He raised it and stabbed her where a human's heart was normally located. She yelled out in agony as the cold blade penitrated the soft tissue of her heart. She could feel herself begining to fade. Only one heart was pumping blood to her entire body, and it was about to give. Vergil knew this, and kept the same evil smile on his face.

"Any last words before your little heart gives out?" he asked twisting his sword, making her scream again.

"Yeah, fuck you." she said smile a bloody smile. She thought she would asleast tell him off before she died. She coughed blood in his face again, and saw the evil smile turn into an angry snarl.

"You know, you should becareful what you wish for." He said ripping the dagger from her chest, then his sword. He reached under her skirt again and ripped the other strap from her leg. "Because sometimes, you get it." he pushed her harshly back down on the bed, and climbed on slowly. He knew the mistakes Griffon had made. One was the daggers, the second was he didn't try to controle her. Flame saw the look in his eyes. It was different than lust. She knew what he was going to do to her. She tried to crawl away, but her grabbed her by the ankles and pulled her to him to where she was laying on her stomach.

"You want me to fuck you? Well let me just say this." he ripped her skirt and underwear off in one swift hand movement, and threw the articles of clothing on the floor. He pulled on her ponytail, and pulling her up to where her ear was to his lips. "You'll never forget this devils power." he hissed in her ear before throwing her head back down. He pulled his hard piece from his pants, and forced it inside of her, showing no mercy. She screamed out and cried. It pratically tore her insides apart. Blood dripped out, and slid down his piece from her heimen breaking. Vergil shuttered as he felt the hot mesh of warm skin, a tight canal, and the intoxicating aroma of her sexual energy drifting into his nose.

"Now I see why my brother ingages in this so often." Vergil said rubbing her theigh. He drug his fingers into both of her theighs, and lifted them, then pulled them down hard on his hips. Flame screamed out again, crying in horrible, but wonderful pain. Her lower body was in terrible pain and pleasure, while her torso was slowly healing.

"Please stop! I can't take this!" she pleaded to him. He just smirked and thrusted harder inside of her. His piece driving deeper and deeper inside of her. He made little to no sound at all, trying to savor every moment. He then realized what he was doing, and grew angry with himself.

"You slut." he said pounding into her. "You, all of you, all whores! The only reason you wanted this is because I look like him. Both of them. I'm dressed as my father, and look like my brother...all the women favored him..." he dug his nails deeper inside of her. He was now pounding inside of her with anger instead of lust. He grunted with every movement, trying to bring her as much pain as possible. Flame soon stopped screaming. She just layed there and cried. She could no longer feel him inside of her. She couldn't feel his hips slamming into hers. And she couldn't feel his hands gripping her theighs. All she could feel, was the lonelyness and shame from losing her precious gift by force.


	6. I'm sorry

Vergil stopped after he felt her cum. He pulled out and panted. He had been at it for an hour. He sat back on the bed and came, letting his cold semen slide down his piece.

"You're not worthy enough to have me seed inside of you." he said as he looked at her body with disgust. He was about to zip his pants back up, when Flame tried to get away again. He frowned and pulled her back by her ankle.

"Did I say you could leave?" he asked in a dark tone. He put her on her side, and lifted her leg up like a scissor handle. He sat on her leg that was on the bed, and placed himself back inside of her. He thrust angrily inside of her again. Showing even less mercy than before. Flame just gave up and took it. She didn't care anymore. She couldn't feel what he was doing, so it didn't matter. She grabbed a pillow and held onto it. She buried her face into and cried. She was a disgrace to her race.

"Hmm, that should be enough." Vergil said pulling out again once she had came. He once again let his semen spill out away from her, not wanting to risk implanting such an 'unworthy' vessel with his seed. He noticed her crying, and brushed the back of his hand against her face. "You poor thing, did I break that little body of yours?" he asked smiling darkly.

"I couldn't even feel you inside of me after the first few minutes. Everything was so dark…so hateful. I couldn't feel anything but hate, so I didn't feel anything at all." she said moving her face away from his hand. He growled and slapped her. She smiled.

"Nothing, nothing but hate touched me. No emotions, no feeling." she said rolling over on her back. "Here, do what you want, nothing matters anymore." she said ripping open her shirt and throwing herself on top of him, knocking him down. She cried more, and pleaded for him to touch her. "You want to hurt me don't you? Take all your anger out on me? Well go ahead. I don't care anymore." she said rolling off him.

"Humph. You're insulting me? Maybe I should go at you again. Make sure that feeling stays with you." he said crawling back on top of her. A tear rolled down her face. She could see nothing but anger in his eyes. She turned her head and spread her legs.

"Go ahead. Fuck me all you want." she said with no emotion in her voice. He growled and got off her. He thought she was disgusting anyway, why did he want to further dirty himself with her?

"I'll kill you in a little while. I just want your thoughts to linger a little longer." he smirked and laid down beside her. Flame turned her head and looked at him. She wanted to reach her hand to touch his face, but knew he would most likely cut it off. She didn't care anymore. He was going to kill her anyway. She sat up and leaned over him, letting her hands touch his face gently. It was cold as stone.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he said reaching for his sword. He didn't know what she was doing, and he didn't like it.

"You're so empty inside, so cold." she said looking into his eyes. He could feel warmth coming from her, and it wasn't sexual. It felt more like something he hadn't felt in a long time. Love. Vergil struggled under her, and tried to push her off. He was still searching for his sword to finish her off.

"Stop it! I don't know what you think you're doing, but it'll end her---" he was cut off when Flame gently pressed her lips against his. She kept her lips pressed against his, trying to spark some type off feeling inside of him. He growled and continued to push at her, but she wouldn't move.

"You have to feel something. Let them out." she whispered against his lips. Her lips pressed deeper into his, and her arms wrapped around his torso. Vergil stopped pushing at last when he felt something. It was her heartbeat. He looked back into her eyes, and placed his hands on her back rubbing it.

"What are you doing to me?" he asked when she finally moved her lips from him. His eyes were no longer red, but their icy blue once more. A small amount of humanity was beginning to surface. She simply smiled at him, and moved her hand back to his face and put it gently on his cheek. He rolled her over to where he was once more on top, and began to kiss her deeply. He sat up, lifting her into his arms and ran a hand through his hair. She slowly trailed her hand down his face, and over his lips.

"What's your name?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"My name?" a small smile formed onto his lips. "My name is Vergil." he whispered into her ear. He laid her back down on the bed softly, and leaned over her. "I'm sorry for what I did." he reached down between her legs, and began to massage her gently. She whimpered softly when he did. "I promise, to be gentle now."


	7. Captured

"See what's taking Vergil so long. I want the girl brought here. Now!" yelled Mundus to the hoard of demons that was suppose to bring Flame to him. Mundus was growing impatient with his 'henchmen'. So far she had tricked Phantom, severly injured Griffon, and nearly killed Nightmare. Apparently she was more dangerous than he first attisipated. "Maybe, she would make a good slave. And after I'm done with her, you can do whatever you wish to her." he said to Phantom, Griffon, Nightmare, and the rest of the demons around him.

Vergil was ontop of Flame, gently thrusting inside of her. He groaned with every push, he was now able to enjoy her body. Flame was under him, letting herself be controle by him. She moaned loudly at every thrust he made, and kissed his neck gently. Vergil moved his head down, and kissed her gently. He lowered his head more and began to kiss her neck, then moved to her chest. She moaned even louder as his now warm lips kissed her body passionitly.

"Give me a son." he whispered, as he was about to release his seed inside of her.

"I will." she said softly, waiting to accept his seed, and anything else he wanted to give to her. She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back.

"Let go of her!" Vergil yelled trying to pull Flame away from the claws of the demons.

"Vergil! Help me!" Flame screamed as demon claws dug into her bare skin.

"Don't you dare take her from me!" Vergil yelled taking his sword and slashing at the demons. He grabbed Flame by the waist and kicked the doors closed. "Here wear this." he said handing her his long purple coat. "I'm going to get you out of here." he said going to the double doors leading to the garden.

"What about you?" she asked following behind him. She wasn't going to leave without him. She couldn't now.

"I'm going to stay and hold off the demons. I want you to get out of here."

"No. I'm not going to leave without you."

"Listen, I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. I'm trapped here. But you're not. Please, I don't want them to get you." he said softly as he pulled her close to him and gave her a final kiss.

"Vergil, I..." the double doors ripped open before she could finish her sentence. Demons grabbed her from behind, and began to pull her into a black abyss. Before Vergil could react, the other door in the room burst open and demons held him back. Tears rolled down his face as he saw Flame disappear into the abyss.

"So, you're the creature that makes all of my devils hot. Let's see why they find you so attractive." Mundus's voice boomed as he looked down at Flame. She just looked up at him with a glare. He roughly grabbed her by the chin, and turned her head from side to side. He moved his hand down and opened the jacket she was wearing. "Very nice. I can see why all my highest ranking devils had a hard time keeping their hands off you." he laughed. He tightend the gag in her mouth, to keep her from making any noise until he wanted her to. "Bring Vergil to me. I want him to wittness this." Mundus snapped his fingers, and ordered his demon servants. They quickly ran off, and drug back Vergil, who was chained to keep him from attacking.

"Let her go! Don't make me--"

"Make you do what? Have you already forgotten your quick defeat?" Mundus laughed at him. He turned his attention back to Flame, and slipped off her jacket. "So, your not a virgin anymore. It's a shame. I haven't had a real virgin in so long, I was looking forward to it. But I see that Vergil already had the honor." Mundus had an evil grin apon his face, as he dragged Flame to his chambers.


	8. Escape

**A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems messy. I had to use the diolog from a forum to finish it because i got lazy XP please know the next chapter could end up like this one ;; please don't kill me!**

Flame was thrown roughly onto a large bed. It wasn't soft either, but hard and cold. She glared at Mundus and took off the gag that was wrapped around her mouth. "You fucking bastard!" she yelled at him. Fowl words kept flying out of her mouth as she sat on the bed. She didn't really know what else to do. But she knew one thing, she was going to die before she would ever let Mundus do anything to her body.

Mundus laughed at her curses. He would soon find a better use for that mouth of hers. "Why do you resist so much? You could stay here foreverf and be mine, until of course I got bored of you. But I promise the time spent would be would be enchanting for you."

"Go fuck a dog." Flame said spitting on the floor.

"I'd rather 'fuck' you." Mundus said with an evil grin. "Bring Vergil in here! I want him to witness the final drop of inocence leave this creatures body!" Mundus yelled loud enough for all of yell to hear.

Mundus' words rang in Vergil's ears and made him growl angrily. He pulled at his bindings as his captors beat him with chains, tearing into his body with each strike. "You will not touch her Mundus!!" he screamed as he felt his arm shatter under a strike from a large mallet like object

Mundus laughed when he heard Vergil, and even more when he saw him dragged in. "Poor Vergil. You will have to witness not only me, but your fellow devil soldiers have their way with her as well. Almost seems like a waste. Almost." his laugh echoed.

"Vergil!" Flame yelled trying to run to him. She was stopped by Mundus grabbing her and throwing her back on the bed. She reached a hand out to him, tears streaming dow her face. She didn't care what was done to her anymore. She would do anything if Vergil was let go.

Vergil's eyes began to glow red again as black tears stained his skin while it began to turn silver again. He tugged violently on the chain as armor and blue flames began surrounding his body. "I will kill you for this!" His voice echoed with pure hatred once again.

Mundus put his hand out and clentched it. "Do you not remember who gave you your powers!?" he released his hand. He was squeezing what was left of Vergil's soul. "Now, where were we?" he asked turning back to Flame.

"We were here!" she yelled shooting an energy beam at him. Her voice was combined with a half demonic voice. A monster was awakened inside of her when she saw what he did to Vergil. "I don't give a shit about what you do to me, but don't you dare hurt Vergil!"

Vergil laughed as he reclaimed his breath. "It may have been recieved from you..." He broke one arm from it's bindings. "But you dont own me anymore...my soul is free." He waved a finger and lifted his large sword. "And I will kill you for touching my woman!"

Mundus growled and tried to bind Vergil's soul, but failed. He knew Vergil's powers, but Flame's still remained a mystery to him. "How about I make a deal with you Vergil. She stays with you, but after you've had your fill of her, you surrender your soul to me. You never leave Mallet, and you never show emotions."

Flame stood behind Mundus, ready to attack with another energy beam. She didn't trust Mundus, and she really didn't like the deal he was preparing to make.

Vergil laughs. "I have a better one... Her and I leave now, you can keep my powers and do whatever you wish with them, and we let you live." His blade grew until it was big enough to cleave mundus in half without trouble.

Flame smirked and started to use almost all of her energy to form the energy ball, to add a little more fear towards Mundus. She liked Vergil's deal much better.

Mundus hesitated, but shook his head. He raised his hands and took the powers he gave to Vergil back. "But, when she dies, you will come back and serve as my devil once again." and with that, Mundus transported them to the place where Vergil first fell into the underworld.

Vergil was completly human looking again, not aged a day since he had fallen in battle against Mundus. He had a sleevless shirt on and looked to Flame with a smile. "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, but freezing." she said noting to the fact that she was standing there in only her bra. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him gently on the lips. "So, how do we get out of here?"

He kissed her back equally as gentle. "We fight our way out." He pointed to a small tear in the realm. "You need clothes though..." He laughed. "I wouldnt want every demon and human seeing my lover's personal areas." He ran his hands down her body, making his old blue jacket appear around her he closed the bottom half of it using the fastens from her waist to her knees. "Are you ready?"

She smiled and turned towards the portal. She put her hands on her hips and leaned back slightly. "I'm ready if you are." she said looking at him with a smirk. She might not have had a weapon at hand, but she was pratically a living weapon now that she was awakened.

He smirked and ran forward, slicing at any demon that came near him. He stayed a good distance ahead of Flame for a while to make sure she didn't have to many demons attacking her since she had no weapon to speak of.

Flame followed after him. When a demon got close enough to her, she would kick it back and shoot a small energy beam at it, destroying it. She ran up to the side of Vergil to aid him. She saw the end coming near.

Flame followed after him. When a demon got close enough to her, she would kick it back and shoot a small energy beam at it, destroying it. She ran up to the side of Vergil to aid him. She saw the end coming near.

Vergil looked at her when they had a small break in enemies. "You need a weapon.." He muttered before grabbing a dagger from his boot and handing her Yamato.

She smiled and took Yamato and swung it, slicing a demon in half. "I like it." she said with a smirk. She continued to slice through demons, trying to make sure they were dead so they wouldn't regenerate and come after them again.

Vergil reached the opening again and held his hand out for her. "Hurry!"

Flame slashed at the final demon infront of her, and reached for Vergil's hand. She leapt forward and grabbed it, trying to pull herself forward before the rift closed.

Vergil threw her through the rift and jumped out after her. He slumped to the ground panting. "Now what?" He looked around the cold streets through human eyes for the first time in years.

She grunted as she landed hard on the cold pavement. The ground was wet like it had just rained. She lifted her head and shook it. "Now, we looked around to see where the hell we are." she said standing up and looking around.

He stood up and shivered from the air. "Should we trust Mundus?" He walked over to her and offered his hand again.

She took his hand, and then spun around wrapping it around her as she moved close to him. "I don't know. So far this looks like the human realm." she snuggled against him, feeling the cold wind blow against her.

He nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah..." He looked around. "This doesnt look like Dante's city at least."

She looked up at him and tilted her head. "Who's Dante?" she asked moving as close as possible to him.

"My brother..." he grunted and pulled her all the way against him so his chest was against her back. "We dont get along too well...

She made a small noise when she was pulled against him. She continued to look up at him, and reached her hand up to touch his face. "You're still warm." she smiled, wanting to get off the subject.

He laughed. "Im freezing." He snuggled against her. "Now your...warm." He had his arms around her waist. "We should find somewhere to stay for the night."

She nodded and pointed to a hotel infront of them. "I reconize this place. It's my old neighborhood from when I was younger." she looked towards the hotel. "Do you have any money?"

He checked his pockets and pulled out a few hundreds folded up. "Yeah...hopefully this will do...Im not too knowledgeable on human currency unfortunatly."

She tried not to look shocked when she saw the money he pulled out. "Yes. That will be more than enough." she slipped out from under his arms, and grabbed his hands, pulling him towards the hotel. "I'll help check us in so they don't rip you off."

He laughed. "Thanks..." He handed her the money and followed her into the Hotel's office.

She took one of the bills, and stuffed the rest in the front of his pants and gave him a wink. Once they were inside the office, she walked up to the clerk's desk and began to check them in. "Just, give us a damn room." she banged her head on the desk. "Upstairs or down i don't care. We just want a bed and a heater!"

The manager looked up calmly as if he hadnt heard her plea. "One or two beds, Smoking or non?"

"..." she stared at the clerk then hit him over the head with the sign in book, knocking him out. "And that's how you sign into a hotel!" she said jumping over the desk and grabbing a set of keys. "Ok we have room 6...that's sort of ironic...oh well!"

Vergil laughed and nodded. "Sounds good.." He took her by the waist and went to room 6 and opened the door. "So...we're sharing a bed?" He asked as he stared at the one queen sized bed. "I guess thats not always a bad thing, right?"

She had an innocent look on her face when he mentioned the bed. "Well, we did just have sex a few hours ago..." she said blushing. "So I don't think sharing a bed would be that bad."

He grinned and looked at her before flopping on the bed. "Im sorry about before..." He appologized again as he throught about what he had done to her before she broke the spell over him.

She smiled and laid down next to him. "It's ok." she kissed him lightly on the lips. "It's the past, we should put it behind us." she sat up and crawled ontop of him. She had a look of lust in her eyes as she stared down at him. "I think I could use some warming up by the way..."

He smiled and put his hands on her hips. "I can do that." He started to unfasten the jacket around her slowly.

She blushed and leaned her head down, kissing him deeply on the lips. She used her hands to search his shirt for a way to open it. Finally the found the zipper and slid her body down his, grabbing the zipper in her mouth and opening it slowly.

He smirked and pulled the jacket and her bra off of her quickly, tossing them to the floor. He lifted his head and watched her as his arousal began to show.

She smiled with the zipper in her mouth, and stopped once his shirt was open. She ran her hands across his chest, then nuzzled her face across the front of his pants and over his growing member.

He groaned and lifted his waist, needing her touch.

She continued to nuzzle his pants, til her mouth once again found the zipper. She looked up at him and grinned, pulling it open and diving her mouth in to lick his hardening member.

He lets out a long moan and starts to pull his pants off all the way

She smiled and caressed his pelvis with her gentle and soft hand. She smiled and kissed his cock gently with flaming hot kisses.

That was enough to send him over the edge. He grabbed onto her and pulled her away and looked at her with lust filled eyes. "I need you..."

A small gasp escaped her lips as he pulled her. She licked her lips and put her hand on his face, before letting it slide down his neck and chest. She strattled his hips before pulling him down ontop of her, looking back at him with the same look in her eyes. "Then take me..." she whispered in his ear.

He began to thrust into her quickly, holding her body against his. He kissed her lips and neck wildly with each movement.

She whimpered at first, then moaned loudly, her still tight cavity being stretched by his member. When their lips met, she kissed him. Her body was pratically on fire from the lust she was feeling for him.

He gripped the bed beneath them as he moved faster. He thought of nothing else but her and the sounds she made.

Her body pressed against his hard, making the fluids falling from them both mesh together in beautiful harmony. Time seemed to slow down as they made love. What they were doing could no longer be called an act of sex. Its beauty was to great. She pulled his lips to as she kissed him before time returned to normal, and she screamed her climax.

He kissed her back when she pulled him into it. He felt as though their bodies had melted into one as he began to release his warm seed into her. He nuzzled into his neck as their fluids flowed and mixed together.

Her breath staggered slightly, feeling his seed be released for the forth time inside of her. She closed her eyes and fell limp under his body, her arms falling out and her head turning to the side, exposing her neck. She panted heavily.

He panted and kissed her exposed neck tenderly. He smiled down at her. "Did I manage to warm you up?" He asked with a playful tone in his voice.

She nodded her head slightly, looking back at him. Sweat rolled down her face and neck as she smiled. "I'm very warm now."

He smiled and looked down at where their bodies met. "I noticed." He smirked and kissed her on the lips, his heart almost hammering from his chest.

She lifted her hands and cupped his cheeks with them. She felt his heart beating against hers. She kissed his gentle lips again, and then pressed their faces together. She was in heaven at the moment.

He looked down at her and rubbed their noses together slowly. He suddenly began to feel more human than every before and just smiled. He didnt want it to end.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him, not wanting to let go. She never wanted this feeling to end. Her heart beated in unison with his own, wanting to match him in every way.

He slowly opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I love you." He whispered. He could feel that everything was perfect for this one moment in time and couldnt think of anything to make it better.

"I love you too." she whispered. She smiled at him again, before darting for his neck and sinking her fangs into his neck. She let go, and lapped the blood up that fell from his wound.

He groaned a sigh of pleasure and smiled. "Do I taste good?"

She looked him and nodded. An inoccent look on her face. A fang stuck out from her lips, and blood ran down the corners as if she was a vampire. "Very good." she said in a soft and quiet tone before going back to lick his wound.

Her licking, though he figured she didnt mean it to had began to turn him on again. He drew in a sharp breath as he realized this.

She continued to lick his wound till it healed. After it did, she sucked on his neck where she bit him. The taste of the crimson fluid tasted so good, even though she wasn't a vampire.

He began to moan softly and panted. "Your going to drive me wild again...unless you stop." He gave her a soft smile and kiss.

She grinned and kissed him back, then went back to sucking on his neck. She didn't know she was doing anything to arouse him, but she didn't feel like stopping him now that she did know.

He groaned and fought back the newly rising urges, not wanting to take advantage of her. He stayed cuddled against her and sighed happily as his arousal grew within her again.

Her hips jerked from side to side as he grew hard inside of her once more. She bit her lip to keep from screaming from the new sensation. Her theighs shook slightly from desire.

He groaned and finally gave in, slowly moving himself further into her.

She whimpered softly, feeling him move. Her body shook from the pleasure. She bit into his neck softly again, wanting to give him more pleasure.

He let out a howl of pleasure as she bit down on him. He moved his hips against hers faster as a response.

She let go, letting blood trail out. Her head flew back as she moaned, her body tightening and turning hard from the pleasure.

He groaned, his body once again melding with hers as they made love, moving in perfect harmony with hers.

She groned and panted heavily as his member went even deeper inside of her. She was once more reaching her limit. She grabbed his shoulders, and dug her nails into them. Her eyes turned white as her head flew back once more, feathers flew around them as she suddenly turned into her angelic form. White wings came from her back, and her body seemed to glow. At the same time her form changed she came

He had changed into his own devil form at some point and came. He looked at her beutiful angel form and just smiled.

Her head was still thrown back. Finally she turned her head back and looked at him with a smile. She thought he was still handsome.

He smiled and finally rolled over beside her. He ran one hand one hand through her hair and stared over at her.

She rolled over to face him, and cuddled against him. She felt at peace next to him.

He cuddled her back and draped one arm over her. "We really should get some rest...who knows what will happen tommorrow.." He hated to bring the perfect mood to an end.

She looked at him and smiled, then nodded. "Yeah, and the manager will probably call the cops when he wakes up." she snickered.

He laughed. "I would gladly be taken in for pleasing you."

"I couldn't let you be taken in with all those filthy exuses for humans." she kissed him again. "Besides, if you were taken in, who would keep me warm at night?"

He grinned. "I said get taken in...I never agreed to staying all night." He winked and snuggled agaisnt her breasts.

She smiled and giggled when he snuggled into her breasts. She held onto him and threw her leg over him.

He laughed. "Think we could sleep like this?"

She nodded and snuggled closer to him. "I could stay like this forever."

"Good.." He whispered and closed his eyes, breathing warm air over her body.

She moaned slightly before closing her eyes and falling asleep against him, her angel form slowly fading.


End file.
